From Friend to Foe
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: 5 years after my last story 'Keep Fighting'. What if when Tigress got to the Jade Palace, Tai Lung was still there-and not evil? What if they became friends? This should be about 3-4 chapters. The story is better than the summary and I would like 5 reviews to continue to the next chapter. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. The Early Days

A/N: This is about five years later from my last story, Keep Fighting, when Tigress is a little older. I for one believe that before Oogway foresaw darkness is Tai Lung's future, he was actually a rather decent leopard, though a little rough around the edges and perhaps shifty and mysterious at times. Just keep this in mind: This was if Tigress had known Tai Lung for a short amount of time in her youth. In other words, it's just months before he goes to Chor Gon (I think that's how you spell it...) and I have just played around with the plot, though all fanfics do! I hope you enjoy this and Merry Christmas!:)

Chapter one is in Tai Lung's point of view in 3rd person.

"Stay close to me," Tai Lung whispered as the newly-adopted Tigress slipped on the ice as they walked down the thousand steps. "I fell down these things when I was your age-it wasn't pretty- I'll tell you that." Tigress didn't answer, though he could tell she was scolding herself for showing even the slightest bit of weakness around him. Tai Lung didn't take it to heart, however, she did not trust him. In truth, the young tiger did not trust anyone.

"Where are we going? Master Shifu already dislikes me-I don't want him to get an even worse feeling about my presence when I'm absent for the gong." Tai Lung sighed. Where did this six-year-old get her vocabulary? He decided he would let the question slide, afraid he would make her even more suspicious than she already was. "We're going to the iron wood forest. You said you wanted to impress your master and become stronger-this is your ticket." He replied as they reached the bottom of the steps and started to walk toward the edge of the valley.

"Iron woods?" Tigress asked, her voice remained even and Tai Lung sighed at her expressionless face. How could one get so emotionless? He slightly scowled himself, remembering he was just about the same way, though more loose, as he did not bear the weight of a terrible past on his shoulders. "Just trust me, Tigress." He told her when they reached the valley's gate. "This will be painful at first, but I promise it will pay off in the end."

They trekked in silence through the mounting snow, he leading the way with a lantern. "We're here." He finally said all too soon. Tigress looked up from the ground. Trees- stiff and tall and covered in snow- stood all around her. "These are...trees...How are they supposed to help me exactly?" She asked, her voice sounded annoyed and stiff with the freezing temperatures around her. Tai Lung mentally slapped himself for not thinking about how cold she would get in this kind of weather, but if she cared or not, she did not show it. "It won't be the same way with the pain," Tai Lung thought, trying not to winch as he opened his mouth to speak his instructions. "Punch one." He said simply. The young tiger looked at him but did not speak. She simply took a step forward and gave him a look as if to say 'how hard'.

Tai Lung hesitated. "As hard as you can," He replied, stiffening his posture and waiting for her to be overcome with what would come next. Tigress took in a deep breath, and, as though it was the training dummy, she hit the iron wood tree, falling backward from the impact and force, holding her fist to her stomach, but she refused to show any sign of pain. "How...How is this supposed to help me?" She raged, showing the first emotion he had ever seen her use. Tai Lung debated against going up to make sure she hadn't hurt her paws in any way or form, but decided against it. "Eventually your hands will loose all feeling, you arms and stance will get stronger, and you'll become better at kung fu all together." He explained slowly. "Trust me, I did this for years." He added.

Tigress nodded. "But if you're lying I promise I will find some way to get my revenge." She said through clenched teeth, then, turning around, she began punching the tress randomly as she would for many weeks to come with him right behind her. Later in about a month's time when they were walking home from training, now able to somewhat trust each other, Tigress would slap a tree beside the training grounds and though as emotionless as ever, though Tai Lung knew some excitement lay within her, she would announce that she had completely lost feeling in one of her left hand middle fingers.

A/N: That's chapter one! Sorry- I know it's short but the next on will be longer when I don't have people breathing down my neck...literally. The next chapter should be up soon if I get at least five reviews. Thanks!


	2. Betrayal

A/N: This is chapter two! At first it is two weeks until Oogway's prediction, but toward the end we will go into the day he will be sent to Chor Gon prison. Keep in mind there will be two more chapters after this though this when Tigress is her present-day age. Sorry if this seems like this one might seem to wrap-up the story but it DOES NOT! Thanks or all the support so far!

Reviews:

PokeBakuFanfics- Thank you so much! I think this will have four chapters, but if it is under positive demand, then I'll add on a few more.

Dark Shade 75- I already PMed you back but thanks! (Oh-yeah, this guy writes an amazing Kung Fu Panda fanfiction story called 'The First Storm', you might want to check it out!)

Tigerlover- Don't worry! This one IS longer...I'm sorry but this still has little Tigress. The next few chapters will be present-day Tigress. Thanks for reviewing!

secret of the sun- Thanks! Summaries have never been my strong suit!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!;)

In the student barracks, two weeks until Oogway's prediction. Tai Lung's point of view.:

The cool spring air blew through my window, disturbing my deep meditation. The wind tried desperately to force me out of my calm state, but I wouldn't let it. I was too on edge lately with my judging for the dragon scroll coming up, so I needed some time to myself to think things through. Normally I would stop right about now after an hour of peace to take Tigress down to the iron woods, but today was different. This was one of the rare times I could see into full meditation. Right now I was seeing far too much for my own good. I saw Tigress, standing with an emotionless, cold, almost...creepy face as rhino guards from Chor Gon prison marched in perfect timing up the thousand steps. "But that can't be," I thought. Tigress was warming up-trying to express herself now and shun bad emotions; she had now accepted that those years of being called a monster were in the past.

The Chor Gon guards both nodded to Tigress, but she looked right past them, standing up perfectly straight, her hands tightly held behind her back. Once the Chor Gons had passed her, they saw Oogway. "He's in here." He said simply, motioning toward the door of the training room. They followed his lead into the building and just minutes later returned with a snow leopard in chains. Me.

"No," I whispered as I came out of my meditation- it couldn't be. I couldn't be going off the Chor Gon- I was the Dragon Warrior. They couldn't arrest me if they tried.

"What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice say in concern, opening the door that separated her room and mine. Tigress looked tired, but I could tell just by looking at her that she was more confident in controlling her strength than before she had come here. "Nothing," I said. "I'm perfectly fine." Tigress looked unconvinced, as I knew she would. "Let it go, Tigress. We need to get you down the iron woods before evening training, anyway." I said, thankful for a distraction. Tigress shook her head. "I've already been there and back already." She announced, crossing her arms across her chest.

I sighed. "Meditation gives me the creeps," It was a lame response, but if she would press the matter further, then a lame response she would get.

After dinner that night in the training room, Shifu's POV:

"Very nice, Shifu. She is coming along quite nicely," Oogway said in awe at Tigress' accomplishment as she shot the training dummy out the door, nearly hitting Peng. "I'm OK!" He yelled, though if anyone cared or heard, I did not know.

"She already had the strength when she came here. She is supposed to learn to control it." I replied. Oogway smiled. "She will learn, but keep in mind strength is not a plague- it is a gift. Though a rather bittersweet gift, it is still a gift she was blessed with." I looked at him but otherwise did not say anything. Sometimes this turtle could be extremely confusing. 'No news is good or bad' he would say, but news could always be separated into categories. The old turtle was just full of confusing quotes and advice.

"How is Tai Lung?" Oogway asked, bringing me out of my unexpressed thoughts. "Tai Lung is doing fine. Though nervous, he is fine. I trust Tigress is starting to warm up to him, so he is quite pleased to have some company." I answered, noting that Tigress' hand was down too low. "And how is tracking down new members for the rest of the second generation of the five?"

This made me think. Oogway had been able to pick the perfect animals for the first generation of the Furious Five without so much as a second glance. I was still dragging along and after years of searching, I had found one. Tai Lung would be the Dragon Warrior and the age difference between him and Tigress was a little over a decade, so that would never work. The Five needed to trust and be like each other, they needed to almost be the exact reflection of one another, but yet they had to be different in a way they that was visibly noticeable. "It is a working process," I said simply after much thought. Oogway nodded and warmly beamed. "You will know who will fit when you see them." He said. My mind suddenly seemed to stand still. I had never even considered putting Tai Lung in the Five.

In the iron wood forest two days before Oogway's prediction:

"How long will it take for Oogway to claim that you are indeed the rightful possessor of the dragon scroll?" I asked. For one of the first times in my life I was nervous. Not for myself, but for Tai Lung. I was afraid he wouldn't get it- the one thing he had dedicated his life two. If he just didn't fit the job, then that was eighteen years of his life gone. I was now seven years of age, I had lost all those years of my life being called a monster. I regretted loosing all those years. If Tai Lung lost this, he would loose his every year of his entire life.

"Seconds," He replied. "Oogway is powerful, though I trust after all these months you've come to realize that." I nodded. My paws were sore and painful, but I wouldn't show it. I was hot in the cool air, but I wouldn't give into discomfort.

"Will you still be here?" I asked, suddenly I was worried I'd never see him again. Tai Lung shrugged. "Yes, I'll still be here. But don't be surprised if there are more bandits to fight." He looked up at me with a hint of laughter in his eyes. My heart leap within me. I had just had my first fight with bandits a few weeks ago. I would not mind doing it again.

In the barracks about an hour before Oogway's prediction. Tai Lung's point of view:

I took in a rattling breath as I waited for Tigress to come in from the iron woods. I had recently told her that it was dangerous for her to be out alone now that bandits knew she was part of the Valley of Peace's new defense system, but she didn't listen. Of course she didn't. She didn't listen to anybody.

"Are you ready?' I suddenly heard footsteps race down the hallway and suddenly Tigress appeared in front of me on all fours. She stood up and looked up at me with her amber eyes. "Master Shifu says he wants to see you now." She told me. A thin streak of blood was visible on her paw but besides that she looked like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. I nodded. "No matter what happens I don't want you going down to the iron woods if I'm on a mission," I warned. "And don't tell anyone your punching them." Tigress nodded. "Good luck," I thought I heard her whisper as I walked away, yet I wasn't entirely certain.

The evening after Oogway's prediction, Tigress' point of view:

I held my breath as Tai Lung was lead out of the training room in chains. How could I have ever trusted him? Why had I let my walls fall? Why had I been so weak? It was them I vowed never to put my trust in anyone again. Not ever unless trusting them meant the fate of the world. I would never again let my walls fall. That was forbidden, I promised. At that moment, my heart became like an iron wood tree and it would remain that way until the real dragon warrior was realized.

After Oogway's prediction, Tai Lung's POV:

My life was ruined. My life had been built on a lie. I. Was. Nothing.

I glanced over at Tigress one last time. Her face remained emotionless, but betrayal lay heavy in her eyes. Normally if she was like that I would try to get whatever it was out of her and then try to mend it, but this time I felt no sympathy.

As I was lead down the stairs I heard her voice call. It was trembling but strength unlike no other was in it all the same. "Now I know who the real monster is!" She yelled. No emotion what so ever backed her words up. The monster had never laid inside her. It had always been in me.

A month later by the peach tree, Tigress' point of view:

"I was hoping I'd find you here." I heard Oogway say somewhere behind me. What could he want with her? It was the middle of the night for heaven's sake!

"Apologizes. I lost track of time. Now I shall retire." I told him, getting up. Oogway shook his head. "No, my dear. I did not come up here to tell you to get some rest, though soon it would be wise," He explained. "I simply came up here to give you this." He held out a piece of thick parchment to me. I unrolled it to find a painting of two felines. One was me. The other was Tai Lung with his paw perched on my shoulder. We were standing in front of the thousand steps. I recognized the event as after we fought the bandits. "I drew this from memory." He explained.

"Why? Why would you give me this? I am in so much pain already!" I tried not to yell at him, but my attempts were futile. I expected a scold, but instead I got a hand on my shoulder exactly the way Tai Lung had done. "Never regret anything you found peace in, Tigress," Oogway said gently. "Because at one time that was all you ever wanted."

A/N: That's chapter two. The next chapters will be present-day Tigress so bear with me. Remember I need five reviews to continue!

P.S. - Tigress is a bit out of character mainly because if someone was there to defrost her heart before Po stepped in, then I'm sure for a while she at least had SOME emotion. She'll be as in-character as possible from now on.

Dreams-Of-Ash


	3. I Still Have No Regrets

**A/N: This is chapter 3! I know it's a big jump in time here, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to continue on with little Tigress for much longer. This isn't going to be as good. I'm going through a bit of a rough spot with one of my...allies I guess you could say. But it's none of you! All of you have been a great inspiration!**

* * *

**_An Hour Before Po Is Pronounced the Dragon Warrior, Tigress' POV:_**

I could hear Mantis and Monkey's joking voices as I entered the kitchen, betting with almond cookies and prank supplies on who would be the Dragon Warrior. I breathed in deeply. I was getting ready to go to the ceremony Tai Lung once thought would be his. I could be the Dragon Warrior. I could live out the title he worked his entire life for.

"Get serious, you two. Whoever becomes the Dragon Warrior will behold a terrible amount of responsibility. I just hope that whoever it is won't look at a mountain but assume it is a molehill," I said through clenched teeth, eying the two troublemakers. Anger was the only emotion I let escape now ever since Oogway's prediction. Now I was not someone that trusted you easily. In order for me to learn to trust you, you had to be honest and faithful to me for months to get a decent conversation from me and you had to work even harder for further privileges. The rest of the Five were the only ones on Earth I would consider friends and I thought for sure it would stay that way. Little did I know that in less than two months my iron heart and hardcore personality would start to defrost and I would realized how much I had lost being so cold, but right now I was completely centered on the task at hand. No matter what I would remain disciplined and focused. In a way, even after Po, I always did.

* * *

_**An Hour After Po Was Pronounced the Dragon Warrior. Tigress' POV:**_

The iron wood tree cracked at the extreme force I put it under. Again and again I kept punching. How long had it been since I had done this? I had permanently lost feeling in my hands a LONG time ago. At this rate I would never need to punch an iron wood tree again, but this was the best way to let out my anger. "THAT. PATHETIC..PANDA!" I screamed, thankful I was far enough from the village so no one could hear my utter rage. "That stupid, ugly, ignorant, fat PANDA! Like he can save China from Tai Lung! Ha-like that could ever happen! The Furious Five dedicated their lives to either hold the title or fight beside the Dragon Warrior and then just a random panda falls of out of the sky and the universe pronounces him our savior! If only Tai Lung could see this right now-he would be appalled!" I kept muttering on and on. Oogway was getting old-he had been wise-but now he was just too old for his own good. One of the Five was the Dragon Warrior I knew- but Ooway had thought _PANDA_ was the one!

"You know, Po is thinking the exact same thing right now. He assumes he is a pathetic excuse for a living creature, but the job description of being the Dragon Warrior has nothing on being able to back out," I could tell without turning around that it was Oogway behind me. "_I'm doomed,"_ I thought.

* * *

_**The Night Before the Bridge Battle: Tigress' point of view:**_

I grabbed Po by the scruff of his neck, slamming him against the wall in front of me. "Look, you and I both know you are not and will never be the Dragon Warrior. You are headed straight for death if you try and defeat Tai Lung. This is your last chance. Step out of your position before I throw you out!" I had sworn at six years old to protect the Valley of Peace and I would do anything to do so. If this panda stood in my way, then I was going to do anything to get him out of it.

Po sighed and for the first time in front of me, he became slightly more serious."I don't think you understand, kitty. Oogway's dead- I don't want to believe he was right but if there's even a tinsey bit of truth in what he said, I think I might take my chances...Though I wouldn't mind side-stepping the death part."

* * *

_**The Bridge Battle: Tigress' point of view:**_

I suddenly felt sadness- something I had not felt in such a long time- rise within me as Tai Lung took a step toward me. "Well if it's not my old friend, Tigress. You grew up to be such a beauty. So, enlighten me, who's the Dragon Warrior?" His voiced sounded cold, absent of the warmth it once held. The last time I saw him it had been when he was still a teenager, yet he did not look a day older. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" My voice trembled with rage. Friendship was indeed behind us. To each other we were now enemies.

"You could never be the Dragon Warrior, Tigress-"

"-You have no right to use my first name!" I growled. Tai Lung's smile faded. "You still think I'm the monster, ah?" He whispered. I roared as I lunged for him, trying to claw his face open. He dodged, instead cutting me on the paw. "I can't feel anything." I yelled. "You've made your opponent stronger!"

* * *

_**An hour after the Defeat of Tai Lung at the Peach Tree, Tigress' POV:**_

Pain was still both a physical and emotional element in just about everything but my hands. Tai Lung was dead or at least gone for now in a weakened state. "You got want you deserved." I whispered to the painting in my hand. Looking over to the Jade Palace to make sure no one was watching, I rolled up the the thick parchment and with all my might threw it over the cliffside, As I watched it fall I took in a deep, rattling breath. After all these years I didn't regret the time when Tai Lung and I had been friends. "Because at one time that was all I ever would want; at one time- that was all I needed to pull through."

* * *

**A/N: That chapter kinda broke my heart a little. The next and final chapter should be up after five reviews have been posted.**

**Reviews for past chapter:**

**Dark Shade 75: Thanks again!**

**Tigerlover: Thanks once again! I'll update as soon as I get five comments. And Happy Holidays to you as well!**

**Ms: Thanks for the complement. As for romance and all- there will be NO spoilers! Lol! Hope you liked this chapter! OHHHH yeah-sorry, but would you mind clarifying what you mean by k?**

**Jkjk100: Thanks! I will continue, no worries!**

**Tiger lili: Thanks! I'll update with five reviews!**

**I have the last chapter written so just waiting for my reviews! Merry Christmas and happy New Year to everyone of you!**

**Dreams-Of-Ash out.**


	4. Facing Fate

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! I have another story coming soon. It's a one-shot that basically says "What would have Tigress said if she and Po weren't interrupted that night on the boat?" I believe it will be called 'I was.'**

**This chapter won't be as good, I'm afriad. I stayed the night over at my cousins house after Christmas and well, he was breathing down my neck again...**

**Reviews: **

**jkjkjk100: Thank. You. ! That comment just about made the rest of December in my book!:) **

**7Tigress77: Thank you! Thanks you so much! To you too! **

**Guest: Here it is!**

**PokeBakuFanfics: Ya it was. This is the last chapter and unfortunately it is going to be a cliffhanger. Happy New Year. **

**Tiger lili: I'll think about romance but no promises! lol **

**Dark Shade: Yeah it was. Sorry bout that Jin, haha! **

**Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

**While Laying in the Water After Being Hit With Shen's Cannon, Tigress' POV:**

My head felt heavy as I used every ounce of strength I had left to push myself onto a board. Why was life always like this? It was always so full of pain and hardship- though usually emotionally- not physically like right now. I could barely feel myself loosing consciousness as Po pushed me to a safer place. _"No- don't leave me now- not after all that's happened!"_ I wanted to cry out but found myself to weak to do so. Why did I react like that? I was not sure. As I slipped further into an unconscious state, an image appeared like a vision in front of me. I watched with tired eyes as the ghostly figure appeared less blurry. "I'm sorry," I heard a familiar voice whisper faintly. I looked harder in the image's direction. I had seen it somewhere before...it was...Tai Lung. "Too late," I muttered. I would never forgive him.

"Please," He pleaded. "No, you monster!" I said, though now so weak I was sure I was never going to live after this.

"Tigress!" I heard Monkey's voice as a hand reached out to pull me onto the dock. "Tai Lung..." I whispered. His eyes widened and he motioned to th rest of the Five as I looked off in a fog, looking in distance at the spirit floating inches above the water. They didn't see him. It was all in my head.

* * *

** On the Way Back to the Valley of Peace, Tigress' POV:**

"After every mission it just _HAS _to rain!" Matis ranted as he was ambushed by more mud. Monkey laughed but eventually put the tiny kung fu master on his shoulder. Why he has hesitanted to do so before, I guessed for some kind of prank revenge.

"Everyone stick together. A few more hours and we'll be out of this," Shifu ordered from somewhere in front of us. My vision was attacked by the rain drops falling furiously on my body. It had hailed eariler and I was convienced it would do so again before nightfall. I held my paws close to my shirt in hopes to keep them from suffering more, but my act was futile. I don't remembering ever feeling as weak as I am now. Every step I feel like I am going down. I keep wondering if when I see Tai Lung in front of me smiling or looking on with concern if I'm seeing my life flash before me as I am welcomed into the depths of death. My companions could see I was suffering as well. Whenever the rain would get harder I would feel Crane's wing or Po's arm around my shoulders or by the elbow guiding me through the storm. Viper would sometimes move out from underneath Crane's wing she was using as some sort of an umbrella to keep me in some female company, but it didn't help. She would always slither back to Crane whispering something I could not hear and moving back under the sheild of his wing.

I remembered when Tai Lung and I had our first mission together. It wasn't too far away but it was far of enough from the Jade Palace to have a two-day-long journey back afterward. It had rained then, too. He had had me firmly within his grasp making sure I was safe. Why had he suddenly become so harsh?

I looked over to Po. I was hailing now and I slowly detached my paw from on tankl top as he reached out for me. I took my elbow, sending me goofy smile I tried and failed to return. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, for it was too loud. "I wonder if Tai Lung had just forgotten his rage you could have been friends?" I had always questioned fate. It never seemed to do anything right a few years back. I was raised in an orphanage. My first friend went evil. But that was not what I thought now. The Five had all come and made me never feel alone. Po had fallen out of the sky and defrosted my iron heart. Po had become the Dragon Warrior and lead us into dangerous battles-what Tai Lung had always thought he would do. Now I believe everything happens for a reason. Tai Lung went evil for something good to fall together. I know it.

* * *

**A/N: Done- and just the way I like it- with a BBBIIIGGG cliff hanger, haha! My ending chapters will always be short to avoid any confusion and all that stuff. I do have a headcanon however that Tai Lung is indeed alive and he'll find he was wrong. After all, no prision will ever hold Tai Lung. He'll either go nice again or Shen is still alive (I mean, the goat lady with the stick said he would be defeated. She didn't say he would die) and ater we get our other three villians and they were stripped of their power then all 5 villians come back teamed up for the 6th and final film. This chapter was a little weak but I've got a lot on my plate these days. Thanks for all the support guys and meet me again in my next story which should be up pretty soon. Thanks again everyone!**

**Dreams-Of-Ash**


End file.
